


Sunday Mornings are for Belief

by asimplewalk



Series: Prompt Jar [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimplewalk/pseuds/asimplewalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or Tony Stark is a class-a asscanoe, and neither Darcy Lewis or Steve Rogers are going to stand for it (with some help from Overlord Potts).</p><p>Pranks made lead to filth and likely three dozen broken OSHA regulations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Mornings are for Belief

**Author's Note:**

> Redstitcher on tumblr prompted me for this sucker a week ago, and I couldn't not. However, turns out I read "mid-seduction" as "mid-porking" and uh.
> 
> Beta'd by [taleasedubh](http://www.taleasedubh.tumblr.com). All remaining mistakes are mine; though all recognizable songs, characters, etc. belong to their proper rights and licensing holders.

Darcy is a fan of music. Steve is a fan of seeing if he can make her moan louder than her music. It's a pretty solid basis from which to build a Fucking-My-Friend relationship. From there, their seat rose on three legs: mild exhibitionism; the need to destroy the Wholesome-All-American Boy-Next-Door™ image Steve regularly got framed with (to their friends- the public image had its uses); and a slow-burning need to both sin and get in some sort of cardio workout. Sometimes, it involved snacks, too.

Now was not one of those times. 

No, this afternoon, the two had decided that they were going to return fire on Tony Stark, who had been regularly plaguing the pair of them with various silly nicknames, small robotic prank deliveries, one glitter bomb, and collectively dubbing the pair ‘Sugar Tits’ in the middle of a mission debrief- while Darcy hadn't been there to defend herself.

And what better way to return fire than making an absolute mess of one another in Tony’s workshop. FRIDAY’s privacy protocols, with the glorious Pepper Potts Override Code© (she hadn't wanted to know, but was happy to support their side in this war) in place so that what they were doing couldn't be viewed, but the Stark reaction would be recorded- the two were in the middle of getting awfully familiar with each other in a biblical sense.

Namely, Darcy is in Steve’s lap, and he’s holding her back to his chest, rolling his hips with a certain level of authority that only came with plenty of experience fucking his friend’s ass open, but with enough pleasured wonder and slowness that showed the vibrating balls he'd pressed into her beautiful, slick pussy that morning were a new addition to the mix. Neither of them are even much undressed, sat there on the edge of one of the first stations in Tony’s lab; hidden though they are from his sight by his science blinders and the inventor’s placement in the space. 

Darcy is practically howling, her panting breaths escaping slick, bruised, swollen lips, and the slightly smeared orchid-colored lipstick (it matched the ring around Steve’s cock, under the condom) in breathless, shaken bursts. Tony’s almost earsplitting levels while he listenes to Rush’s _Tom Sawyer_ while he worked on some project involving the fabrication machines are still drowning her out.

Steve feels her body clench up, can feel several drips of her release land and make a further mess of his balls and thighs, and he has to stop, one arm around her waist, and his other fist pressed against his mouth (there were several fading bites there, already, darkening his knuckles) before he loses it and they have to try this again.

It's probably a good thing that Darcy is so breathless and definitely fortunate that he’s already keeping himself quiet, because the track changes.

Something important to note about the two friends: they met while stuck in the elevator because Stark had been ‘upgrading’ something about it a few months before, around the time Jane had decided to prank Darcy by loading nothing but this song onto her iPod, with the name changed to all of the actual track and artist names- the actual named track conspicuously missing. Seven boring hours of singing the song at each other later, they both hated the song, admitted that it was ‘theirs,’ and couldn't not laugh whenever they heard it. 

Fuck Journey for having written _Don’t Stop Believing_. Fuck ‘em.

Steve presses his nose against the soft skin under her ear, not even bothered by all the sweaty hair in the way, and begins singing along, quiet and sultry, as he slowly shifts her to begin thrusting into her again. She immediately clears her throat and takes a deep breath, singing back to him. 

The Avenger is pretty sure that this is going to create some sick, pavlovian response to the song for him, but he'll be damned if it isn't going to be a memory that would be held dear his whole life long. He is singing along to the chorus, one hand guiding her hips, the other slipped under the folds of her broom skirt to deftly stroke against her clit, when he knows that Stark has become Aware Of A Presence in his workshop.

Steve clamps the hand from around her waist over Darcy’s mouth as she comes, muffling the sound of her scream. He isn't expecting to white out at the same time. His body is quite practiced enough in this game to recenter quickly, and he pulls out, dealing with the condom while Darcy steals his handkerchief to mop herself up a little with a prompt experience that tells of much too much practice. She tosses the square of teal paisley cloth back for him to wrap the tied-off condom (quickly stuffed back into his back pocket).

They finish the song though, at full volume, giggling and grinning when Stark rounds the machines and his usual work stations to find them standing by the workbench they had been seated on, spitting distance from the huge glass windows that overlooked the rest of Candyland, empty though it was early on a Sunday morning. 

“What were you two doing? FRIDAY, what were these _hooligans_ doing?” Tony looks between the two of them, expression somewhere between disbelief and suspicion. “The two of you are all gross and panting and red. In my lab. _What did you do?_ ”

“I wouldn't suggest asking Steve if you need to rub his nose in it, he’ll be a little too gleeful about it.” Darcy fires the thought back, knowing full well that she’d shown Tony that Whose Line clip just that morning.

Tony’s nose scrunches up, his lips thinning, his face pales and then flushes, and then his whole body shivers. “Oh Sweet Baby Ray’s. No you didn't!” Shock washes over his face, disbelief coloring it all a lovely scarlet.

“Are you sure? Oh, here, Darcy- your lipstick is smudged.” Steve is deliberate in choosing the hand with a lip print on the palm in reaching for the handkerchief in his pocket.

“You two are awful. This is sacrilege. Go to church. I need to go to church. FRIDAY, where is the nearest- no. That’s _not. going. to be. enough_. I need mouthwash, some gin, and an eyedropper full of bleach. You win. I give up.” Tony had flagged as soon as he’d spotted the smear of lipstick on Steve’s palm. “At least offer her a clean rag, god only knows where that one’s-”

Steve and Darcy cackle as the other man blanches and stomps out of the workshop almost petulantly, whining about needing an adultier adult and the “outstanding implications on science this brand of geezer sex implies.”

“Really though, you look like a clown, wren.” Steve wrinkles his nose at her and frowns, reaching up to try and swipe some of it off her porcelain skin.

“Worth it. Oh, you're in that filthy painting shirt, come to momma.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, what the fuck happened. I actually got this done in about an hour, on my phone, while at work. It will not be the last time I'll do the writing filth at work thing. 
> 
> Might be the start of a new !verse?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to come howl at me on [tumblr](http://www.crownsandashes.tumblr.com), or even leave other prompts!


End file.
